


On the Road

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Roadtrips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Two strangers on singular road trips keep bumping into one another.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 12





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 26 prompt: On the Road

It starts at a gas station in Ohio, Isabelle spots her from over the aisle of snacks her arms filled with bags of endless things. She’s beautiful half her curly hair braided back, her shoulders bare in a bright yellow tank top and her arms barely visible under all the snacks.

Izzy lowers her sunglasses and admires while she takes a sip of her Icee. The pretty girl ends up in front of her in line, paying the cashier with a smile. She looks like sunshine when she smiles. Izzy pays for the Icee and watches her go. She stops at a beat-up old Honda civic and tosses her bags of snacks through the back window before crawling into the passenger seat and over into the driver’s seat and taking off.

Most likely a jammed driver’s side door which makes Izzy smile, she’s been there before.

Izzy smiles as she watches her go, climbing into her own perfect condition Chevy Impala a little longingly wishing she’d at least gotten the name of the beautiful girl instead of just watching her go.

She spends the night with a blonde bombshell in Indiana and a man with a six pack who’s name she forgets by morning in Illinois the sunshine beauty still on her mind.

Missouri is just a pass-through state for her she finds an only somewhat sketchy looking little diner at two a.m. to stop in and settle her rumbling stomach. She walks in the door a grumpy looking older man behind the counter tossing a menu at her without a care when she spots her again.

Sunshine. She’s sitting at the other end of the counter counting out her money to pay her bill. She gets up just as Izzy settles into her own stool. She’s wearing orange this time with a black leather jacket over top, she’s just as gorgeous as she remembers her being in Ohio. Sunshine moves so fast out the door that Izzy doesn’t even have time to open her mouth to get her attention. Izzy contemplates chasing after her, but she knows she’d only see a stalker if someone chased her into a parking lot at this hour.

She sighs ordering the biggest burger on the menu and once again thinking of the girl who looks like sunshine when she smiles.

A week later, impossibly and inexplicably she sees her again just outside of Dallas. It’s another gas station, Isabelle leaning against her cherry red car slurping on another half blue, half red with a spritz of coke Icee when Sunshine pulls up to the pump opposite of her.

She’s wearing red today with a pair of black high waisted shorts that are doing wonders for her everything. Heart shaped sunglasses adorn her eyes and slip a bit when she crawls over into her passenger seat to get out of the car. She sweeps across the hot, dusty Texas gas station her hair bouncing with every step as swings open the door.

Izzy watches her go and this time resolves to meet the beauty who’s crossed her path so many times, yet drifted away. There’s no way they meet by chance again, three times is unbelievable enough, four is totally unlikely.

She settles on the hood of her car, one leg stretched out knowing exactly how good she looks in her white jeans and thin gray shirt with her ruby lips wrapped around her straw.

Sunshine comes out of the station a few minutes later, her arms once again filled with heavy bags of snacks just like in Ohio.

She slows her steps once she spots Izzy titling her sunglasses down for a moment with a smirk before sticking her bags in through the window.

“You know,” she says turning to face her, leaning against her own car. Her voice is just as lovely as Izzy hoped it would be. “Sitting like that is gonna get you all sorts of attention.”

Izzy smiles and slides down off the hood. Her drink sloshing a bit but none landing on her or the car.

“I was aiming for just one kind of attention,” she says walking over to Sunshine’s car with a knowing smile. “I’m Isabelle,” she says once she reaches her holding out a hand. “But my friends call me Izzy.”

Sunshine takes it with a smile.

“We’re friends now, huh,” she says shaking the offered hand and Izzy nods taking a sip of her drink. “I’m Maia,” she says putting a pretty name to her pretty face. She studies Izzy for a moment like she’s trying to figure something out.

“You were behind me in a gas station in Ohio weren’t you?” she says tapping her lip in thought. It draws Izzy’s attention to them and has her wondering how those plush lips might feel beneath her own.

“I was,” she beams shaking thoughts of lips away for the moment. “And a diner in Missouri, but you were in a rush and I don’t think you saw me.”

Maia shakes her head. “You’re hard to miss, but I guess I did that second time.”

Izzy doesn’t mind, not when she’s admitting that she noticed her at all.

“Where you headed now?” she asks hoping they have similar destinations. She’s working her way to San Francisco where a new job alongside her brother in-law and her excited brother awaits. She tells Maia that and she smiles reaching into her backseat and tearing open a bag of chips.

“Well what are the chances. It’s San Francisco for me too, fresh start and all that,” Maia says waving a hand and not going any further into detail as she pops a chip into her mouth. “I’m taking my time though, making a few stops along the way.”

Izzy nods, “Same here. Maybe we can hit a few tourist spots together, huh?”

Maia smiles that sunshine smile.

“Maybe. I’ve got a stop in Colorado that’s pretty personal, let’s see if we meet again after that,” Maia says stepping forward to open her passenger door. She crawls in and settles in the driver’s seat without even dropping the bag of chips.

Izzy leans down poking her head through the passenger window once the doors shut.

“Oh come on, at least let me give you my number,” she says pulling her phone out of her pocket and sticking it in the car. “What are the chances we happen to cross paths again?”

“If it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be,” Maia says revving the engine and pushing Izzy’s hand back. Izzy sighs pocketing her phone. “Serendipity and all that.” She shrugs and Izzy pulls back out of the window bending down to meet Maia’s eyes.

“Serendipity?” she asks.

“Yeah, the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way,” she says hitting the gas with another one of those sunshine smiles. “It’s my favorite word. See you around Isabelle.”

Isabelle watches her go the dust picking up and brushing in her hair.

She tries in vain to force serendipity in Colorado. She stops far more times than necessary at every gas station and little diner looking for little miss Maia sunshine. She even stops at a few weird tourist traps, looking out over a UFO tower and tiptoes through a place called Tiny Town that’s name is quite literal.

She diverts through Arizona and then to Nevada which hold the same exact results. It’s when she’s staying the night in the clown motel in Tonopah looking out over her balcony a little graveyard that’s supposedly haunted staring her down that she feels like a real clown.

She should have worked harder to convince Maia to take her number, serendipity isn’t going to shine down on them no matter how hard she tries to make it.

She sleeps off the sadness of knowing that the pretty girl who fascinated her is long gone and makes the final leg of her trip. She stops a few more times her and there, but stops looking around for any sign of Maia. It just wasn’t meant to be.

“I’ll be there in like twenty minutes,” she says to her brother on the other end of the line as she drives up the latest steep hill her GPS has sent her on. It’s going to take some work for her to acclimate to this city that’s for sure. She hangs up the phone and stops at a red light just about to make another turn onto another hill when she sees her.

Maia.

She’s wearing pink today, black jeans with a matching jean jacket covered in patches pushed all the way up to her elbows. She’s standing in front of her car, arms crossed. She’s poorly parked with the hood popped open and a scowl on her face.

Izzy swerves receiving the angry honks of a fair share of other drivers as she parks in a spot just around the corner. She jumps out of her car rushing around the corner her heels slamming on the concrete and the sheer force of the steep hill taking her down closer to Maia.

“Maia!” she shouts just barely catching herself and stopping her momentum on a telephone pole. Maia looks up from where she’d been scowling angrily at her engine, her face transforming into a sunshine smile.

“Serendipity,” she says walking over to the pole Izzy is holding onto and leaning on it herself.

“Serendipity is great,” Izzy chuckles reaching out and fixing Maia’s collar. “But I’m gonna need your phone number this time.” 

Maia beams. Serendipity might be Izzy’s new favorite word too.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
